Only Love, Only Hate
by Tara-hime
Summary: A story about Valgarv's coflicting emotions about a certain gold dragon.


II "Only Love, Only Hate" II  
  
  
  
After days of strenuous travel searching for the Dark Star weapons, the Slayers were entitled for a much-needed rest. Not having enough money for rooms at an inn, they were forced to camp in a clearing not far from town. Little did they know that they were being watched from afar by a tall figure covered in shadows. This mysterious figure was watching someone in particular; a particular 'golden' someone.  
He couldn't understand how this mere girl could invade his every thought. Part of him wanted to hold her close, the other wanted to rip her heart out. Her kindness and understanding touched him deeply and for a moment soothed his tormented soul. He wondered if he even had a soul anymore since he became a mazoku. It didn't matter if he did or didn't, because he knew those damned Golds did not have an ounce of a soul in the whole lot of them. They had to be soulless for it was the Golds who slaughtered his entire race without mercy. He hated every last one of those cursed demons, or did he?  
How could he hate HER? She was not one of the Golds that murdered his race so many centuries ago she had no part in it at all. How could she? She was not even a newly hatched egg in the rookery then. She did not even try to attack him when he tried to kill her friends. Instead she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. For a moment he thought that she cared about what happened to him, but he knew she didn't. Why should she care about him anyway? She was raised to fear him, that his kind were power hungry and would overthrow the Golds as the supreme dragon race. That was what that wretched Elder filled her mind with, that the Gods themselves ordained the great sin of his race's murder.   
He'll kill him for that.  
He watched the object of his thoughts toss about in her sleep as if she were in a bad dream. He wished there was a way he could comfort her from her troubled sleep, but he knew he would never be able to hold her close, and kiss the tears away. Just the thought of her hurt and crying caused a single tear to trickle down his scarred cheek.  
"So a mazoku can cry. Or is it just the weak dragon part of you, ne Valgarv?"  
"Xellos! What are you doing here?"  
"Shh we wouldn't want to wake everyone up. But to answer your question sore wa himitsu desu."  
"Damnit Xellos for once in your unwanted existence give me a straight answer."  
"Now where would the fun be in that? But if you insist I'm their travel companion whereas you are their enemy, I should be asking you why you are here."  
"That is none of your concern."  
"Oh but it becomes my concern when it involves MY dragon."  
"I'm not yours."  
"I wasn't talking about you, Valgarv. I was talking about the lovely Filia."  
Since when was Filia HIS dragon? She despises him with a passion. With passion? Now that he thought of it Valgarv noticed how Filia overdoes it when it comes to Xellos, almost as if there was something more between them. No he wouldn't believe it, Xellos was just toying with him, playing with his emotions. Still the thought of Filia wanting to be with Xellos made his heart sting.  
"I swear if you try to harm her in anyway Xellos, I'll kill you."   
"Oh my my it seems as though I struck a nerve there. Tell me Valgarv why would you care about what I would do to her, a golden dragon? Was it not her race that destroyed yours? An act such as that is unforgivable. Why have you not killed her yet?"  
"What?" What are you trying to do Xellos?  
" Why have you not killed her? It would be one less Gold you don't have to worry with and you would be closer to your goal of avenging your race. You could do it right now, she's sound asleep."  
"But isn't she YOUR dragon?" Two can play at this game.  
"Of course she is but you are forgetting something Valgarv, I am a mazoku after all."  
This was maddening, even if Filia had feelings for Xellos he would send her to her death when it was in his best interest. He couldn't really love her could he? If Filia loved Valgarv he would never think of harming her but doing his best to protect her and make her happy.  
"I could never harm her even if the blood of those who killed my race flows through her veins."  
"How very noble and un-mazoku of you Valgarv. I guess you really can love someone no matter who they are."   
And with that the Trickster Priest disappeared.  
Xellos's words struck a cord within him. What if that were true? Could Filia really love Xellos? Afterall he did destroy thousands of her kind with the point of his finger. Has she seen past that fact the same way Valgarv had seen past her ancestor's sins? Again Valgarv's heart ached at the thought of Filia loving someone else. Especially Xellos. Valgarv wanted Filia to be with him, to have her look at him with those beautiful eyes filled with love. He longed to hold her in is arms in a most intimate embrace and never let go. But why? Was it because he?  
Yes. That was it. He loved her.  
He loved her!  
A surge of warmth flowed through Valgarv at coming to terms with his feelings. He never felt so at peace with himself for so long. But did she feel the same way? He had to know. He looked toward her at hearing her softly crying in her sleep. She was still having the same nightmare. Kneeling down by where she slept he made out what sounded like 'help me'?  
"Help me. Please help me Valgarv."  
Valgarv gasped. Was she dreaming of him? He wished he could answer her soft pleas and make the nightmare stop.  
"I don't want us to be without each other anymore."  
Valgarv's heart practically leapt out of his chest and his eyes began to mist at hearing the confession by his love. He gently massaged her hair, careful not to wake her attempting to soothe her.  
"Shh my golden angel, we'll be together one day. I promise. Please don't cry, I love you."  
Before phasing out to his lair Valgarv planted a tender kiss on Filia's lips causing her to smile. The rest of the night she had a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of her and Valgarv together.  
  
  
  
My Only Love Has Sprung From My Only Hate.  



End file.
